The Way It Is
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Orange County Choppers/West Coast Choppers Fiction: What happens when Jesse James little sister meets West Coasts Rival Paulie Tuetel? One can only imagine!
1. Chapter 1

Riley rolled around in bed and stuffed her head under her fluffy pillow...

Her alarm had been going off now for the last 30 minutes, and she couldn't bring herself to roll over and shut the damn thing off...she finally realized that in the course of the night she'd somehow managed to get her head to the foot of the bed and her feet were at the head...

::BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ::

She tapped on the headboard with her big toe the buzzing was really starting to get on her nerves as she stared at the underside of her pillow...smirking to herself her foot crept over and gave her alarm a quick kick...she had to laugh as she heard it hit the wall with a crack and then hit the hard wood floor of her room...then slid under her bed....where all her alarm clocks ended up after a few months...

She had a proverbial alarm clock cemetery under her bed...

Her thoughts of buying a new one were broken as her older brother Jesse yelled "Riley if you don't get your ass out of bed in 3 seconds, I'm coming up there I swear to God." She laughed and said, "I'm up shithead..."

I stumbled from the bed, nearly tripping over my boots in the process...Shit it was to early to be going to a bike show...I got into the shower and then jumped back out...Jesse thought it was funny for me to take an ice cold shower, cause he flushed the toilet downstairs...smart ass...no wonder we were related...I did the same thing to him the night before when he was getting ready for his date with Michelle.

I giggled to myself as I pulled my jeans, boots and tank top on...then pulled on my black and white West Coast Choppers hooded sweatshirt....because at 4 am, it was a tad chilly outside. I pulled my waist length brunette hair up into a clip and grumbled as I walked down stairs...Running right into Jesse's chest. He laughed and said, "Walk much sis?" I smiled weakly and said, "Only when I have to."

I grumbled and walked around him heading straight for the pot of coffee brewing already...I pulled the pot out and stuck my cup under the stream...Jesse walked back in with Michelle at his side and said, "Geez Riley, I don't know why you just don't make an IV coffee bag...Something to get the coffee in you faster intravenously."

I faked a laugh and gave my older brother the finger...He walked over and hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head...and I laughed...and said, "Well...If were gonna go then dammit lets go."

Michelle and I sat in the back seat and practically laid on each other as we passed out and slept the whole way to Las Vegas...to the bike convention...Tons of bikes from all over the world were entered...there were several that Jesse was entering...he'd taken time off from the Discovery channels Monster Garage to go to various bike conventions throughout the US...

No doubt Jesse's West Coast Choppers biggest rivals the Orange County Choppers would be there as well. The Tuetel's, Paul Sr. Paul Jr. and Mikey...There were a few more of them, but I'd never seen them or heard about them, so it was all good.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to Vegas, it was a little warmer in the building, so Riley pulled her sweat shirt off and threw it on the table...as she helped Jesse and Jimmy set up the bikes...Michelle went over to the counter of the Mirage Hotel and checked us into our rooms. Obviously Michelle and Jesse would be rooming together...but Jimmy and I had separate rooms...I wasn't about to room with the world biggest California bred pimp.

I walked away to get a bottle of water with Michelle and Jimmy walked off to check out a few slot machines in the casino next door. When Michelle and I walked back of to Jesse's display...a group of guys were gathered and we could hear from cuss words being thrown around...I looked at Michelle and she looked at me...From the looks of the crowd...half had on WCC shirts and the other half had OCC shirts on...We said, "Jesse and Paul Jr." Together at the same time.

I said, "I'll take Jr. You get Jesse...He wouldn't dare hit you." Michelle smirked and said, "Not if he wants to live to have sex with me another day." We took off and shoved and pushed our tiny frames through the growing crowd of WCC and OCC fans...I pushed myself between Jesse and Jr.; Paul Jr. had a bloody nose, and Jesse had a busted lip.

Michelle jerked Jesse away and said, "You need to start acting your age Jesse James!" Jesse started to say something when Chelle held up her hand and said, "Save it...I don't care who started it." As Jesse did some serious booty kissing...I walked after Jr. to make sure he was okay.

Paulie knew if his father found out about him fighting he'd really blow his top this time...He felt a hand touch his arm...thinking it was Jesse he spun around ready to knock the little west coast surfer dude out...but suddenly stopped when a small framed brunette with waist length hair was standing in a cringing position thinking he was going to hit her...Paulie straightened up and said, "Sorry, I thought you was someone else."

I opened my eyes and said, "I know you thought I was Jesse...Look I'm really sorry about my brother...I can't imagine what was said to set him off this time, but I can only wonder...Anything sets him off on a rant lately...I'm almost tempted to send his insane ass to Anger Management...he has some strong temper issues...as it is, Michelle will cut him off from sex for 3 weeks as punishment for fighting in public."

The tall Tuetel chuckled a little at the thought of Jesse James' small redheaded spit fiery girlfriend cutting him off from sex...She looked like the type of woman to keep that type of punishment true to her words too. I looked over and Jesse was looking at me like he was going to kill me for talking to Jr...So I re-apologized and said, "Riley James...Try not to piss off my brother again." Paul took my hand in his and shook it gently and said, "Paul Tuetel Jr. Or just Paulie." I said, "Paulie...cute." I wrinkled my nose and excused myself and went back over to Jesse's table.

Paul watched as the brunette gave her older brother the finger and walked away with the spit fiery red head...he chuckled again and head for his hotel room.

Later that night, I walked down to the bar in the mirage hotel and ordered a double shot of Jack Daniels...From behind me a voice said, "Mind if I join you?" I spun around and it was Paulie...I said, "Sure...Need a drink too? Or are you just trying to escape your family like me?" Paulie said, "You go first." I smiled and said, "Both." Paulie smiled and those dimples showed up and I was ready to throw myself on the man and tell him to take me to bed forever...Paulie said, "Same here too." HE waved the waiter down and said, "I'll have what she's having." When the waiter set up double shots of Jack Daniels...Paulie looked at me and said, "Damn...that bad?" I smirked and said, "What do you think?"

Paul looked at the tiny brunette who had his heart from the first smile said, "If you're family is nearly as bad as mine...we both could use about 5 more of these."

I laughed as we clinked our shot glasses together and downed our shots....

Thus starting a beautiful friendship....Just Riley, Paulie and a bottle of JD between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Paulie was walking through the lobby of the hotel at 4am...he was on his way up to his room...So him and Riley decided to ride in the elevator together, because he was going to walk her to her room. Through the course of the last 6 hours of drinking Jack Daniels and walking around Vegas talking...They'd gotten to know each other pretty well...Of course neither barely remembered what they'd done or seen...

Paulie could feel himself reacting to her...just looking at the girls jean covered ass was making him want to make her moan and scream his name...Paulie's eyes started at her small black steel toed boot covered feet, and his eyes traveled up her long jeans covered legs to her perfect ass...He couldn't get over how long her legs were...she had to be at least 5'10"...

They got to the elevator and she pressed the button...when she turned to face him...she was an absolute beauty...she had crystal clear blue eyes...if you looked deep enough you could probably see the ocean. She had on a black tank top and Paulie looked closer and nearly fell over...it said 'I Like to do it West Coast Style' in white letters...

They walked into the elevator just the two of them...

Paulie watched as she reached up and grabbed the collar of his T-shirt and jerked him down to her as their lips crashed together in the hottest kiss either of them had felt in all their lives.

Paulie tilted her head up a little and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slide into her mouth and caress every surface and crevice. Paulie wrapped his arm around Riley's waist and lifted her to be level with him...she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist… All of a sudden, the elevator stopped moving...the two pulled apart...and Paulie gently placed her back on her feet as she straightened her clothing.

They walked off the elevator as the doors opened with a ding. Paulie watched as Riley walked in front of him...he made a snap decision and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room and closed and locked the door.

Paulie pushed the brunette beauty against the door and captured her lips with his...as he lifted her and she wrapped around his waist again...his big hands sliding across her ass....he walked into the bedroom bags and suitcases went all over...Paulie closed the door and laid on top of her on the bed...Riley grabbed his red backward base ball cap and threw it across the room.

Paulie pulled back and pulled her shirt from her body, as she yanked his t-shirt off…The rest of the evening was just a blur…

The next morning, we both woke up with terrible headaches, naked and absolutely no regrets...we laid in bed trying to get rid of our hangovers...and Paulie had ordered some coffee and aspirin for us...We were laying in bed kissing and Paulie was nuzzling my neck, while whispering in my ear and was giving me chills...

Someone knocked on the door and Paulie said, "Yea...who is it?" Thinking it was room service...a gruff low voice said, "Paulie get your lazy ass outta bed and open this fuckin' door right now." I sat up and my hair went everywhere and whispered, "Oh my God it's your dad...Paulie, If Jesse finds out about this...he'll...well, let's just say anger management would bring a whole new meaning to the word murder."

Paulie smirked and said, "Get your clothes and go to the bathroom...I'm sure dad is probably ready to leave for the next convention in Albuquerque...I'll just tell him, I'm meeting him there on my bike...Then you're going to call Jesse and tell him you'll meet him there, cause you ran into a friend and you're catching a ride with her." Paulie pulled his jeans on...

I stood in the middle of the bed with the sheet wrapped around me and said, "Are you insane?" Paulie had started for the door, but turned around and grabbed me by the waist, lifting me off the bed and placing me gently on the floor in front of him...I had to smirk and be wowed by his muscles and strength...He captured my lips and then slightly tapped my ass through the sheet and said, "Go on...It'll be fine...The old man won't know and Jesse damn sure won't find out...I promise."

I gave Paulie a weary look and nodded...Paulie stole one last kiss as I grabbed my clothes and rushed to the bathroom and closed and locked the door...


	4. Chapter 4

I listened to his dad bitch at him for nearly 45 minutes as I got dressed. I was sitting on the counter to the sink...When I heard the door slam shut...I peeked out and could feel the anger in the air.

I walked over and sat down beside Paulie on the bed...he'd managed to get dressed wile yelling back at his dad...I touched his hand with mine and his fingers wrapped around my hand and he brought my hand up to his beautiful full red lips and kissed it...I said, "Looked like you're dad could use some anger management with Jesse."

Paulie chuckled and said, "Yea...Maybe we should have them both committed. That way they can spend a few years yelling at each other and not us." Riley smiled and said, "Yea...great idear." Paulie fell back onto the bed laughing when Riley imitated his father. He pulled her tiny frame onto his big body and kissed her lips...They watched from Paulie's balcony as the two families left separate drive ways, and headed to Albuquerque, New Mexico, for the next convention.

Paulie and Riley, rode together on Paulie custom bike, her arms wrapped so tight around his chest...and she was snuggled against his back...he never wanted her to leave his side...through the course of the 6 hour trip, the stopped to eat and stretch a little...and while riding Paulie would kiss Riley's hands tenderly...almost in a loving way. They got to the hotel and went in to check in to their rooms...

The clerk across the counter handed me my room key and I slid it back across the counter to the lady...Paulie looked at me questioningly and I slowly pulled his key out of his back pocket...where he'd just placed it and started walking towards the elevators...Paulie said, "Uhhhh Riley..." I turned around and said, "You comin' or not?" Paulie's eyes suddenly grew bigger as he figured out what I was doing...

Paulie looked at the clerk and tossed him a 50 and said, "You keep all phone calls away, and tell our families we haven't checked in yet...and you'll get another one when we check out tomorrow."

The guy looked down at the 50 dollar bill and said, "Yes Sir Mr. Tuetel."

Paulie grabbed his bag and caught up to me at the elevators. One we got into the elevators and the doors closed he said, "You're just full of surprises tonight aren't you?" I smirked and said, "You think so huh?" It was a slow ride to our floor and I reached over and grabbed the collar of Paulie's t-shirt and pulled him to me...He had his hands on the wall and was looking into my eyes.

Paulie watched Riley's mouth slowly open and watched as her soft, wet tongue snaked out between her lips and slowly stroked his bottom and top lip. And then watched as her tongue dampened her own full red lips.

Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Riley's hand slid over to the control panel of the elevator and hit the stop button...when her tongue touched his lips again his hands grabbed her hips and pulled her against him and he kissed her with a fevered pitch. They almost lost control...but Riley kissed him solid once more and pulled away as she reached over and hit the button and the elevator continued its journey.

Upon arriving to the room...Paulie looked around and checked things out...he didn't notice the growing pile of clothes on the floor by the door. Paulie heard a loud attention getting whistle in the sitting area and walked out of the bedroom and saw Riley standing by the kitchen nook in a t-shirt that barely reached mid-thigh...he watched as she walked towards him.

I stopped just to the side of him...he turned his head to look at me and I said, "I'm gonna go to bed...when you're finished...lock the door...turn the lights off and come to bed...I'll be waiting for you..." I walked behind him and stripped my panties and bra off, but left the t-shirt on and said, "Oh...can you hold on to these for me." I laid the panties over his right shoulder and the bra over his left shoulder and walked into the bed room...

I pulled the t-shirt off and lay under the covers in bed.

Paulie looked down at his jean cover crotch that seemed to have a mind of its own by each agonizing second and said, "I don't think we should keep her waiting long do you? ......Yea...me neither."

Paulie pulled the red lace matching lingerie off his shoulder and looked at them...He threw the sexy lacy garments over his shoulder and walked into the room. On his way to the bed he stripped off his T-shirt, shoes, socks, jeans and boxers.


	5. Chapter 5

A little later that night, we both woke up hungry...as Paulie ordered room service...I went into take a shower...I walked back out and stood in the door way.

Paulie looked over and noticed Riley was as white as a ghost...he went to her side immediately and said, "Riles what's wrong?" She looked at him and her shaking hand held up a piece of paper...Paulie guided her to sit on the bed next to him as he read it out loud.

Original

State of Nevada

Marriage Certificate:

I, Reverend Wayne E Harding

Hereby certify that on the 15th day of January, two thousand and two at

Las Vegas in the County of Grover State of Nevada,

Groom: Paul Tuetel Jr. of Orange County, New York,

And

Bride: Riley James of Los Angeles, California

Were by me united in

Marriage

As authorized by a marriage license issued for that purpose by:

The Clerk of the Circuit Court of Grover County, State of Nevada.

Witnesses:

Elvis Presley Impersonator

Wayne Newton Impersonator

Paulie looked over and noticed that Riley had paled noticeably, since he'd just read the marriage certificate...He touched her hand and said, "Where did you find this?" She looked up and the look on her face was almost heart wrenching...she looked like a deer caught in the head lights...Riley finally found her voice and said, "I was going to grab one of your shirts to put on after my shower...and it was sitting in your bag."

Paulie went into the bathroom, where his bags were and rummaged through them and also found the marriage license. Then also found a black velvet box, and upon opening was a matching wedding ring set for a woman and a ring for a man...Wow they had been drunker then they knew...Now all they had to do was figure out what to do.

Paulie walked out and Riley was lying diagonally on the hotel bed. He walked over and moved around and lay behind her and slid his arm around her waist. She turned over onto her back and looked at him...her eyes were a bright blue as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

His soft fingers came up and pushed my hair out of my face and his thumb ran across my lips...Paulie leaned over and kissed my lips softly and said, "And here I thought I was making love to a beautiful woman I couldn't get out of my head for the last 2 days...Only to find out...She's my wife."

Paulie watched as the emotions played across her face...he watched as she sucked the corner of her lip in and was chewing on it lightly...He'd watched her closely for the last 2 days...and loved it when she did her thinking face. This was when she furrowed her brow and chewed her bottom lip. She suddenly looked at him and smiled the same thing that stopped his heart when they met...

I sat up and looked at Paulie and said, "I'm married...We're...married." Paulie nodded...his dimples were showing and I leaned over and kissed his lips as softly as he'd kissed mine. Paulie's hand came up and caressed my cheek and pulled me closer as the kiss deepened...

There was a knock on the door, and Paulie tiptoed to the door and looked out and noticed it was room service...He quickly pulled the guy in the room, tipped him and threw him back out...making sure no one saw that he was there yet. The convention wasn't until the next day and he wanted to spend every waking and sleeping moment next to Riley, without being bothered by his old man, dumbass brother or her being bothered by her family.

Paulie pulled us both from the bed, then lifted me into his arms and took us into the bathroom...We got in the tub as warm water and bubbles filled the huge Jacuzzi like tub...I sat with my back against Paulie's chest as we just sat in each other's arms...


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Riley and Paulie spent most of the day staring at each other through numerous amounts of crowds during the convention...They snuck away together for a few hours...but only enough to tide them over until the next time they snuck away.

As Jesse and Riley started packing up the bikes to go back to California...Paulie stood off to the side where no one could see him and he watched her as she helped Jesse and Jimmy. A familiar voice behind Paulie said, "You like her don't ya Paulie?" Paulie turned to see his little brother watching him as he looked at Jesse James's little sister.

Paulie pushed his lips together and cringed and sucked in his cheeks to make those beautiful dimples show up again, and he put his sun glasses on and looked back over at Riley and said, "Actually, I more than like her Mikey...but you gotta promise not to tell the old man...he'd have a coronary if he finds out she's...never mind...Just don't tell anyone Mike please."

Mike looked at his older brother with admiration and he never had to be told more than once by Paulie to keep a secret from their father...Mike nodded and said, "If pop finds out it won't be from me, I promise."

After a few minutes of silence Mikey said, "What do you think Jesse would do?" His older brother looked back at him and said "Give a new meaning to the words Mass Murderer."

Mikey said, "Whoa...okay that's bad...Yea...if either of them find out...it won't be from me." Paulie said, "Thanks bro...Look don't let Riley leave until she comes to see me in the bathroom...I need to run up to my room for something." Mikey watched as Paulie took off and went back upstairs.

Mikey slowly made his way towards the West Coast Choppers set up...He waited for Jesse to wake outside and Riley to walk back in as she did he grabbed her arm.

I spun around ready to deck whoever was touching me...but it was Paulie's little brother Mikey and I said, "Hurry before Jesse comes back in."

Mikey leaned over and said, "Go to the men's room in 10 minutes...don't leave without seeing Paulie before you leave."

I nodded and shooed Mikey away as Jesse started walking back into the doors.

Jesse walked over and threw his arm over my shoulder and said, "Well, that's everything...got your bags loaded?" I smiled and said, "Yes...but I should pee before we leave." Jesse said, "Okay...I'm gonna go fill the cooler with bottled water for you and Chelle...C'mon out when you're ready."

Jesse squeezed me, kissed the top of my head and then walked away and I suddenly felt like I was lying to my best friend about everything that had happened in the last 4 days.

I walked over to the men's room and Paulie grabbed my hand and pulled me in and locked the door so we wouldn't be disturbed...Paulie grabbed my waist and lifted me to sit on the sink counter and stood between my legs...

Paul cupped my face with his soft hands and kissed me slowly and sensually...I returned the kiss as if it were to be my last kiss before going off to the electric chair...Paulie pulled back and dug in his front pocket and said, "By the way...Apparently we were really prepared for this because I found these in my bag also."

Paulie showed me the two matching silver wedding bands one female and one male. He took my right hand and slid it onto my right ring finger. He said, "I know if I put it on the other finger, Jesse will more than likely see it and start asking questions...keep it on this finger and well be okay until were both ready to talk." I smiled and nodded.

I smiled and pulled his red baseball cap off his head and pulled out some dental floss I always kept in my pocket and carefully tied his ring inside his hat...He never went anywhere without it...so I knew he'd never lose it. I pushed his hat back on and he said, "Good thinking." I took his hand and jumped down from the counter.

Paulie pulled me close to his body and wrapped his arms around me and said, "I get 4 days off every 2 weeks...I'll come down and stay in a hotel near you guys...I know 2 weeks is a while to wait but I think I can manage." I nodded against his chest and said, "I get 3 days off ever two weeks...I'll be up the week after you come down." Paulie said, "Good idear."

We both laughed at his attempted to mock his father...Paulie said, "You sound cuter then I do when you mock him." I laughed and said, "I know...but it was a good try."

Paulie said, "You better get going before Jesse tried to come looking for you in the ladies room." I pulled away and said, "Okay...You've got my cell number...call when you get back to New York...I wanna know you guys made it back okay." Paulie agreed and asked I do the same.

Paulie kissed Riley's lips softly one last time...and watched as his wife walked out and jumped in the back of the huge hummer that was Jesse's, and pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel and take off back to California.

I quietly whipped the tears from my eyes as I watched as we got further and further away from my husband. Counting the days until I saw him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost 2 months had gone by since I'd gotten married to Paulie…Tons of secret hotel room visits and possibly a thousand phone calls later, and we were both still being sketchy about telling our families about us getting married.

Jesse watched as Riley farted around with the spot welder on one of his bikes he'd been working on for a customer…out of every one in his garage Riley was the best spot welder he knew next to him, but it was basically because he had taught her everything he knew about welding and metal works.

Jesse watched as she welded the same spot on the gas tank 4 times then decided it was time to talk to her about what was going on. Jesse whipped his hands on the dirty rag and stuffed it back in to his jean overalls pocket which were just as dirt if not dirtier then the greasy rag.

Jesse set out across the garage and tapped Riley on the shoulder and watched as she shut the torch off, and lifted the welding helmet up and the look in her eyes…she looked like a deer caught in the head lights…or the very least a crack whore who hadn't slept in months.

I looked up at Jesse and said, "What's up bro?" Jesse looked at the welding job I had been working on and said, "I was just wondering…When you're going to get your head out of your ass and finish welding this…instead of doing the same spot 4 more times." I looked at my older brother and said, "Jesse?" He smiled cheeky and said, "Yes?"

Jesse watched as she lit the welding torch again and said, "Fuck you." And pulled the mask back down and started welding again. Jesse was definitely taken back…he walked back to the other side of the garage mumbling to himself about keeping his mouth shut from now on and keeping his opinions to himself…Also reminding himself to never piss his younger sibling off.

After I finished welding the tank to the skeleton of the bike…I put the stuff up and clocked out and left back to the house.

Jesse watched as Riley walked out of the shop…for some reason he got the feeling she looked defeated…like she was waiting for the bottom of something to fall out.

I showered and was laying in bed in the pitch black, I heard Jesse come home with Chelle a few hours ago and he came in and asked me if I was hungry…I had told him no and was going to bed…he came over and kissed the top of my head and then shut my door again as he left.

I was just about to fall asleep when my cell phone made a fluttering noise…I reached over and without looking at the caller id said, "Hello." A familiar voice said, "Hello beautiful." And instant smile coming to my face as I said, "Mr. Tuetel…I think you should be grounded…I haven't heard from you in 3 days."

Paulie laughed at Riley's antics…but he knew he should have called her 3 days ago…he'd just gotten busy with trying to avoid pop…cause if he didn't he'd end up losing his resolve and telling him the entire truth about Las Vegas…but he knew neither of them were really ready to tell anyone. Hopefully soon they'd come out of their chicken shit stage and drop the bomb on both families…That itself was going to be a chore…but worth it in the end.

Paulie said, "Well, Mrs. Tuetel, I was a little busy trying to keep myself from not telling my dad...which I wanted to but yet I wanted to live to see you again this weekend."

I said, "Oooo SHIT! About this weekend I can't make it." Paulie said, "What why not?" I said, "I've got to meet with one of Jesse's buyers and go over the design of his new bike...I tried to get him to schedule during the week, but he couldn't...So I have to do it this weekend so we can finish up his bike. But definitely next weekend baby I promise."

Paulie sighed heavy and said, "Okay...You sound tired so I'm going to let you go...I love you." I said, "I love you too." We hung up and I reached over and turned the radio on.

I drifted to sleep with sweet dreams of Paulie.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since Paulie had seen Riley...Every week she'd call and cancel their weekend plans...she was always going out of town for Jesse...What he couldn't do it himself? The Lazy son of a bitch...Probably made her do everything.

As Paulie lay in bed with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling...he couldn't help but think of Riley...He missed her so much...A month was a long time to go without seeing your wife. He still couldn't believe they'd gotten married...He just hoped she wasn't as miserable as he was about not being there with each other like a normal couple.

Paulie kept promising himself the next time his dad put down his ideas and told him he was a worthless lazy ass bum...he was going to make a scene and throw a wrench and storm out of the building and vowed to himself he'd never go back...Nothing in life was worth getting that kind of treatment from your own father. Sometimes he wondered why his old man had kids if he was just going to yell at them all the damn time...

Paulie swore he had an ulcer after listening to his father bitch at him for so many years...Paulie really had to thank Vinnie; his best friend since he was a kid...Vinnie helped him keep his sanity and even tried to take the blame on a few fuck ups in the shop.

For some unseen reason Paulie couldn't remember why he was still working at OCC...He got into the business because it was fun...after a few years and a few thousand fights between him and the old man; it had gotten un-fun real fast...Why he would even dream of staying after all the verbal abuse him and Vinnie had sustained through the years from pop...Just to work for the old man.

Paulie hated to admit it but the day pop died, he was going to do a naked barefoot dance on pops grave...Hell pop was to mean to die...people like him never die...they fuckin' live forever. One of these days Pop would be screamin' and have a damn heart attack in the middle of the concrete floor...and he promised to beat anyone senseless with a damn wrench if they made a step to call for medical help.

Maybe he'd even get on the ground and torture the old man...something along the lines of... 'See pop I finally did something right...I'm helping to put your old wrinkled ass out to pasture while, minding my own business like you always tell me and doing my work.'...Paulie had to smirk.

The smirk was replaced with a frown as his heart ached a little more to see Riley again...hell just missing her made his dad's death boring. Paulie pulled himself from bed and thought...damn, if life was as easy as pressing a button and having the one you love in front of you within seconds. Paulie said, "I'd buy the damn paten on it." He got in the shower and took off for work.

All went well until about 1...His dad came back from lunch in a foul mood...no doubt his new girlfriend Tina didn't sex him up at lunch...She was such a bimbo...she took his shit and then some...not mom though...she got out while the getting was good.

Paulie sat BSing with Vinnie while they worked on the new theme bike...Sr. came storming through the door yelling like his ass was on fire...Something about Paulie and Vinnie being as stupid as Paulie's mom...and Paulie saw red...his head jerked up and he said, "Excuse me?"

Sr said, "You and that knuckle head friend of yours you're as stupid as your mother...I don't know where you get the idears for these fuckin bikes but that looks like shit...almost as bad as the time your mother re-did the bathroom...I went to take a shit and she had flowers glued to the fuckin' walls...Now I come out here and you've got pink shit all over that bike. Someone wanna tell me why?"

Paulie said, "Yea pop I'll tell ya...From Fuck I quit...You got your wish the shop it's yours..Vinnie is my friend…hell he can stay or go...but I quit...I have a wife in California I've been staying away from because of you...I ain't doing it anymore...She's more important to me than anything right now. And you're not worth losing her." Paulie looked at Vinnie and nodded.

Vinnie nodded at Paulie...he was going to go to California and get Riley if it was the last thing he did. When Paulie picked a girl over a bike...Then he knew it was love. Vinnie and Sr. watched as Jr walked out...a little bounce in his step. Sr looked at Vinnie and said, "Did I miss something?" Vinnie chuckled a little and said, "I'm afraid so Sr. But I'm not the one to tell you." And went back to his work...Sr rolled his eyes and said, "Fuckin' princesses." As he walked back to his office and kicked the door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile across the country Riley had a doctor's appointment she'd been super tired and run down for the last month...she felt like she was going in 100 different directions...

She'd cancels 4 weeks straight with Paulie and the stress of not seeing him and missing him so much had made her sick and to top it all off she had the flu...It started in the mornings and during the day would calm down...but after a few weeks she was getting annoyed that the virus wouldn't go away.

She walked down stairs and Jesse looked up and said, "Damn sis go back to bed you look like shit."

I said, "Gee thanks big brother...You always have been supportive in when to let me know I look like shit...I'm not coming to the shop today, I've got a doctor's appointment and then some other things to do...And don't count on me this weekend I'm going out of town..."

Jesse started to protest about the out of town thing and she said, "Just smile and nod because I don't feel like kicking your ass right now just to have my weekend free."

Jesse knew she meant it too...she was probably the only person alive who could kick his ass, other than him letting Chelle win the wrestling matches and fake fights they got into when their playful sides came out on a daily basis. Jesse just finally did as she said and smiled and nodded.

Jesse watched as Riley dragged herself out to the car and left...Chelle was still sleeping...a smirk played on his lips as he pushed back from the table and decided it was time for some torture...he didn't feel like going into work either...obviously it was a good day to call in sick and spend the whole day in bed with your fiancé. This is exactly what he did.

- -2 Hours Later- -

Riley sat in the doctor's office doe eyed...she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach...or rather the heart. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Paulie...Oh lord and Jesse? Oh hell...What the fuck was she going to tell the one person who has always been there for her? Riley walked into the house, only to find Jesse and Chelle sitting in the living room with bath robes on.

I said, "You guys didn't go in?" Jesse said, "Nope...It's a good day to call in sick." I said, "Well, you might wanna call in sick permanently after I tell ya what I got to say." Jesse sat up on the edge of the couch concerned...

I sat down as Chelle leaned over and onto Jesse...I said, "Well...First off...I'm not working anymore...at least not in the garage...the fumes and shit won't be good for me...I'm pregnant." Jesse jumped to his feet and said, "Who knocked you up?"

I stood up and said, "I'm sorry...When did I say my sex life was any of your business?" He said, "Since you've been living under my roof." I said, "Try again Jess this is our parents home...and if you can't keep your nose outta my personal life then you'll be one sister less for the rest of your life."

Jesse knew she was serious, she would leave if he pissed her off and he was about to become an uncle there was no way in hell he'd fuck up bad enough to make his little sister leave...As much as he'd been a part of her life...he hated to admit it but she'd been an even bigger part of his. Jesse did the only thing he knew to do...he hugged her tight and said he'd help any way possible and then kissed the top of her head like always.

Jesse's baby sister was going to have a baby.


	10. Chapter 10

- - 2 Days Later, 3:30 a.m. - -

Paulie pulled his chopper to a stop in front of Jesse and Riley's house...on the many trips to LA he'd made to see her during the weekends she'd showed him where she grew up and still lived...

The house looked peaceful at 3:30 am...But he knew if he was going to grab Riley and get the fuck outta dodge without Jesse knowing he had to do it quickly.

In true hero fashion he found a ladder on the side of the house and counted around the windows. He knew Riley's was 4th around the back and on the second floor...He quietly placed the ladder against the house and climbed up and softly knocked on the window.

I was lying in bed half asleep, I'd finally gotten the nausea to subside to get some sleep...man I hadn't even told Paulie about the baby yet and already the little shit was making me sick.

I could of sworn I heard someone knock...I thought nothing of it until the knock came again...My eyes popped open and I saw the ceiling staring back at me...I looked over and a shadowy figure was either floating or hanging outside my window..

I'm on the second floor for Christ sake so it's either a ghost or someone tried to crawl up to her window and was just hanging out...I was fully wrapped in blankets and was trying to pull and thrash my way out of the damn covers...All the movement, I didn't realize I was laying on the edge of the bed until it was too late...

I ended up ass first on the hard wood floor of my room.

Trying hard not to say and think of every cuss word I possibly could...I rubbed my booty and stood up from the pile of blankets that I'd finally freed myself of and walked over to the window...I threw open the curtains to find Paulie staring back at me and standing on a ladder.

I shoved the window open and went into panic mode and said, "Are you insane...What if you got Jesse's window instead of mine? What are you doing here?" Paulie smiled and his dimples showed up as he said, "What? No hello? No kiss?"

Paulie watched as she softened and leaned over and took his lips with hers...He loved the way her lips felt against his. Riley pulled away and grabbed his arm and said, "Get in here you big dumby before you fall and break something I might wanna use later." Paulie laughed and carefully climbed in the window as Riley turned a small desk lamp on.

As soon as he was standing on his feet Riley was in his arm holding onto him like they were both headed to the electric chair. Paulie kissed the top of her head and a whispered voice said, "I missed you." Paulie's heart ached a little more because he couldn't be with her...but it felt better just to know she was in his arms once again.

Paulie said, "I missed you too baby." I looked up and said, "What are you doing here?" Paulie said, "I quit OCC...I got tired of my father and told him I had a wife in California who wasn't worth losing for him. Get some clothes together were leaving for a few days to think this out then we'll tell them." I nodded in agreement.

I pulled some jeans on and said, "Where are we going?" Paulie said, "I don't care anywhere is fine as long as were together." I smiled and said, "Time share in Tahoe...Our parents bought two cabins up there for us...it was supposed to be time share but once they got there it was so beautiful they bought them."

Paulie said, "You know how to get there?"

I said, "You bet your cute little ass I do...Jesse doesn't but I do."

All of a sudden my bedroom door swung open and there stood Jesse and Paulie's father Paul Sr.


	11. Chapter 11

I paled noticeably...and Paulie stood by my side.

Sr walked in and said, "I wasn't quite sure what had been going on with you after we left Vegas and knew even less after Albuquerque...but when you said you had a wife in California...and since WCC are the only people we know in California...I knew it had to be Riley...So I called Jesse...and flew out...much faster than your chopper Jr. And now were leaving to have it annulled...you're not marrying are enemies kid sister cause your horny one night."

Paulie said, "Pop, we've been married for 4 months...I'm not having it annulled."

Jesse walked over and said "I can't believe you didn't even tell me...Is he the pop?" I said, "Shut up Jesse. It's none of your business." Thank god Paulie didn't hear him...he was too busy fighting with his dad. Jesse said, "He is...isn't he...I can't believe you...you're supposed to be my sister not some slut who opens her legs for everyone." The room got quiet as the slap of my hand to Jesse's cheek echoed in the house.

Jesse touched his cheek and looked at me, like he couldn't believe I had slapped him...suddenly he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and said, "You're getting this marriage annulled and that's final...you can hate me all you want I don't give a shit...you can threaten to move out I don't care, but you will not be married to one of my enemies." I said, "Jesse put me down you're going to hurt me."

Paulie started to come after me when his dad grabbed him and said, "Jesse get that slut oughta here." Jesse was half way down the hall when Paulie heard Riley scream, "NOOOOOOOO!!!! PAULIE HELP!"

Paulie couldn't take it he wasn't going to let anyone take his wife...no matter who they were. Paulie looked at his dad and said, "Sorry pop...But I love her." Sr looked down at his son and started to make a smart ass comment when Paulie's fist connected with his jaw at just the right time and knocked him completely out.

Paulie said, "I love ya dad, but you're a pain in my ass sometimes." Paulie grabbed Riley's bag and took off down the hallway looked for Riley and Jesse...he could hear Riley crying...but since he didn't know his way around the house it was foreign. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Jesse was outside with her...as soon as she saw him she yelled her car keys were on the table. Paulie ran back in and grabbed them.

I finally got tired of crying and decided to get the hell out...I swung my foot up and it connected with Jesse's jean covered crotch...He let go of me as he dropped to his knees and writhed in pain. Paulie had gone inside for my car keys and I leaned over and said, "I love ya jess but sometimes you're a pain in my ass...I'm sorry Jesse...but I love him...And I'm not going to spend the rest of my life without him."

Paulie ran over and we took off to my car which was always parked in the street in front of the house...Paulie had parked behind me...Paulie said, "You got a plan?" I said, "Yea...follow me."

Paulie kissed my lips on last time before he ran over and fire the chopper up...and took off following my through the dark streets of LA...we pulled into a storage place and I punched in a code...and Paulie followed me in.

We stopped and Paulie said, "What are we going here?"

I punched in a code on a storage door and it slide open...I said, "Put your bike in...If they can't find your bike they can't find us...they'll send people to look for us they'll be looking for a mustang and a chopper...if were in one vehicle no one will be the wiser."

Paulie pushed his vehicle into the storage room and we covered it with a blanket...I said, "I got this storage a few months ago just for this reason...incase Jesse got thoroughly pissed about the whole marriage thing and kicked me out."

Paulie pulled me close to his body finally content after the whole ordeal...Paulie said, "He didn't hurt you did he?" I said, "No I don't think so...I was scared." Paulie said, "Yea me too." Paulie placed feather light kisses around my face then my lips and said, "Let's get the fuck out of dodge." I said, "Good idear."

I tossed my keys to Paulie and said, "You drive." Paulie nodded as I punched in the code and the door slide down and locked tight...We got in and took off to Tahoe. Making sure to use all the back roads and non major freeways.

When we got to the cabin, we had stopped at a store and bought food and what not to keep us there for a few weeks...I finally sat down in the living room next to Paulie and said, "I have something I need to tell you." Paulie looked at me with concern and said, "Go ahead baby."

I stood up and started pacing the room and finally stopped and looked at him and said, "Well...I'm pregnant..." Paulie stood up and said, "How far along?" I said, "8 weeks." Before anything else could be said, Paulie scoped me up in his arms and spun me around in circles.

Paulie placed me back on my feet and I started to say something but was cut off.

Paulie captured my lips…My hands slowly came up to Paulie's chest…I opened my mouth and his tongue found mine…he intensified the kiss and went deeper…I pretty much lost every thought.

I knew from then on everything was going to be okay with the way it is.

The End


End file.
